Dark Intentions
by Asylum insanity
Summary: Sesshomaru wakes from a bad dream and decides that fear is not something he likes. When Naraku kidnaps him and rapes him, he finds that fear is more loathsome than he thought. Will Inuyasha help him destroy that cruel thing called fear or will they both fall in its cruel clutches? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everybody! My name is Asylum insanity and this is my first original story. I'm writing the story for the rpg majo no len or the witches house but that is my interpretation of an actual game so I guess it isn't original. Criticism is welcomed but please dont be too mean about it. If you are mean I will ignore you but you will still make me sad. T.T

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha (no matter how much I wish I do) I dont make any profit from this. Mistakes are my own!

Warnings- This is yaoi (man on man loving), there will be lemons, there will be non-con( if i feel up to it), and this is an uke sess - Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, Naraku/Sesshomaru(non-con), there is some serious Kagome bashing in here so all you little Kagome fans, dont bug me about it. This is narrated from third person by the way.

Chapter 1: Blue rose, bad dreams

Sesshomaru was sitting in a field of blue roses. Sesshomaru though honestly that roses grew on bushes, but then again, nothing seemed to be what it seemed right now. Truth be told, Sesshomaru felt quite lost. He hated to admit it but he sense a path nor a person. The dense woods glistened healthily around him and he found himself unable to look away. That was how Naraku found him.

"My my," Naraku was giggling like a school girl at the sight of Sesshomaru sitting on the ground in a dreamy confusion. "I wanted to wait a little longer before I snatched you up but I can't stand it anymore!" Naraku swooped forward and Sesshomaru woke up.

He was covered in sweat and was shaking miserably. He ground his teeth in rage at the prospect of him being frightened. T'was simply not possible for a lord of his status. To feel fear! Pfffft.

Sesshomaru stood and marched over to the sleeping Kappa and kicked him awake. Jaken squawked loudly and annoyingly as he woke. "Mi'lord! I-I wasn't sleeping! I was watching Rin just like you told me too!" Sesshomaru seethed before saying, "This Sesshomaru could not care less. I am going on a walk. Do not sleep or I wont just kick you next time." Sesshomaru stomped away.

Off into the forest he stormed uncharicteristically. Normally, his steps were light and graceful, normally, he wouldn't have been so unattentive to the scent around him. He didn't notice until it was too late that he had walked right into a grove that was teeming in Narakus poison. He coughed and held is breath, this poison being much more potent than the Kumo's normal poison. "Hee hee~." A breathy giggle was heard before Sesshomaru fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Even though i posted the first chapter for this last night I feel like I didn't get anything accomplished in the story. The first chapter was more of a prologue and introduction than anything. The first few chapters will be short because I'm figuring out my main plan for where this story is going to go. One thing i'm thinking about is the Sesshomaru/Naraku noncon stuff. I got a review saying that they didn't want to hear about that and i'm now adressing that.

The story is sort of going to revolve around Sesshomaru coping with what Naraku did and how Inuyasha helps him overcome his trauma. Originally, my intention was to write the graphic rape scene, but now I'm not sure. I've decided that I'm going to post the rape scene for those who want to read it, away from the actual chapter. I'm going to say in the title of the chapter that all it will contain is the rape scene. I will still have to have rape implied in the actual chapter though because otherwise, nothing will make any sense.

Warnings are in the first chapter along with the disclaimer.

Chapter 2: Naraku's gone crazy, Kagura's gone sarcastic, and Sesshomaru's just damn confused

FYI: Sesshomaru has both arms in this story.

Sesshomaru woke in a dark room, chained to a wall, covered in blood, all alone, and quite unhappy. Sure most people wouldn't be happy if they woke up like that but he was a lord! A proud lord at that. He was regal and he was supposed to look professional whereever he went so he was quite outraged at his current state.

'That stupid hanyou has to die' was the only thought running through his head besides whether or not Jaken had fallen asleep again. While he sat there pouting, inwardly of course, lords dont pout, Naraku sat contentedly in a room far away. "Kagura, look at my cute little puppy. Dont you want to squeeeeeeeezeeee hiim~?" Kagura, having noticed Naraku's giddy behavior, decided not to respond. Mistake.

"Well!?" Along with being giddy about Sesshomaru, he was quite suddenly furious with everything else. "Yes sir, he's quite cute and yes I doooooo want to squeeeeeeezeeee hiim." Kagura's voice was dripping with sarcasm but Naraku had gone back to fawning over Sesshomaru and didn't notice. Kagura yawned and walked away. "Waaaaaiiiiittt~." Naraku once again had turned into a 6-year-old-girl, a very needy six-year-old.

"Yes?" Once again with the sarcasm. "Go in there and take off his shirt. Dont say anything at all to him." Now Kagura was positive that Naraku had lost it. "Yes Sir." Kagura went to Sesshomaru's room and did as demanded. "What are you doing? Stop it." Sesshomaru's face was flushed with embarassment and Kagura actually was tempted to squeeeeze him. But she didn't and she walked back out of the room without a word.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru felt even more confused than before. That was when he heard it. "Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Naraku was squealing back in the other room and Sesshomaru was instantly even more uncomfortable. Naraku suddenly came into the room, a euphoric look on his face. Sesshomaru felt a shiver rush up his spine at Naraku's discomforting pleasured expression.

"I've got yoouuuuuu~." Naraku was slowly coming closer and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more to scream and run away, but sadly, that was not an option. Naraku leaned forward and grasped Sesshomaru's chin. "Kawaaiiii~*." Sesshomaru grimaced at Naraku's strange voice and posture. "Kagome, Kagome, Nige rarenu yooni.*" Sesshomaru screamed just as Naraku grasped his throat, silencing him.

"Lets plaaaaaay~?"

Okaaaaayyyyy? That ending took an off turn. I dont know why but I just decided that Naraku is going to be insane. Like REALLY insane.

*1: Kawaii means cute/pretty, this time i think that I meant it as pretty

*2: Kagome, Kagome refers something like a caged animal, Nige rarenu yooni is something like "You cant run away" Or "Dont run away".

Just so you know, I was listening to Alice human sacrifice and kagome kagome vocaloid version. I'm going to assume that's why Naraku isn't quite all there.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Intentions: This is the rape scene everybody! Don't read this if you don't like it. Skip it if you're just going to hate it.

Warning: Rape (obviously)

Naraku grasped Sesshomaru's shaking jaw with his smooth hands before brushing a pale finger over pale pink lips. Sesshomaru hadn't the slightest idea what Naraku wanted at first, but he soon realized Naraku's dark intentions. Fear once again crept into Sesshomaru's mind and tears attempted an escape from his closed eyelids.

"Stop. Stop…" Sesshomaru slowly lost control of his voice as Naraku's teeth came into contact with neck. "But why~? You are so pretty." Naraku happily began to peel Sesshomaru's expensive fabric from his blood and sweat covered body. Naraku giggled as Sesshomaru started to cry. 'Where is this coming from! Lords don't cry! I am no exception. I need to pull myself together.' Sesshomaru tried to compose himself.

"You're so cute." Naraku watched as Sesshomaru tried to stop the tears and failed. Naraku, feeling he didn't have to wait any longer, wanted to get to the fun. Naraku tore the rest of Sesshomaru's clothes of and Sesshomaru couldn't hold back a screeching cry that tore from him. Naraku stared at Sesshomaru for a while; taking in the sights, enjoying the view, all of the things one would do when staring at a victim.

He started to take his own clothes off and Sesshomaru sobbed harder. As soon as Naraku had his clothes off he started to touch Sesshomaru everywhere. Sesshomaru instantly started to curl inwardly in an attempt to get Naraku to leave him alone. Naraku grasped Sesshomaru's hips and enjoyed the look of terror on his normally complacent face.

Finally, after a staring match between insane red and terrified gold, Naraku thrust and Sesshomaru screamed in pain. "Nononononononononononononono nonononononononoonononononon ononononononnoononon…" Sesshomaru's whimpered no melded together into a long line of incomprehensible begging. Naraku giggled as he thrust blindly into the newfound heat. Blood was dripping onto the floor in surprisingly amounts and Naraku was in ecstasy.

Naraku happily finished himself off. Within seconds he was dressed and skipping gleefully out the door in a happy haze of pleasure. Sesshomaru didn't move. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how something so short could hurt more than being stabbed in the chest with a sword over and over. Nothing made sense to him and it was probably due to all the blood he'd lost. His eyes had gone blank as he stared at the wall.

Kagura came into the room a few minutes later and barely held back a gasp as she went over to Sesshomaru. "Naraku said for me to cover you up." No response. She placed a blanket on top of the disgraced demon lord silently. She walked out after sending a guilty glance to the barely conscious man sitting on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

There. I wrote the rape scene. You can all stop cowering now. More will be revealed in the next chapter. This couldn't be very long because I didn't want to put any plot into this since some people might not want to read it. We'll at least know why Naraku was so weird in the next chapter. AND INUYASHA IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I like to write about Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha time! Thats all I have to say.

Chapter 3: The REAL next chapter

Kagura was furious as she walked into Naraku's room. Normally she didn't care about prisoners but she was somewhat attached to Sesshomaru and was angrier than she should been about what Naraku did (You go Kagura!). Kagura threw open the door and was met with something she was not expecting. Naraku was sitting on the floor looking puzzled. That never happened. Naraku always knew what was going on but now he just looked confused.

Kagura inched towards him slowly. "Naraku?" Naraku looked at her silently. "Yes?" Naraku looked very serene in his confusion and Kagura was intensely concerned, but that didn't mean she wasn't still furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naraku frowned at her. "What?" He certainly not to his normal self otherwise he would have gotten angry with her for questioning him but now there was nothing but confusion.

"I'm letting Sesshomaru go." Naraku cocked his head. "Sesshomaru is here?" Kagura threw her hands in the air angrilly before she turned and walked out the door. She marched back to Sesshomaru's room to find him unconscious. She pulled her feather out of her hair, untied him and set him on it. She sat next to him before flying out the window. That was when a confused Naraku wandered into the room. "Bye bye." He waved after them.

Sesshomaru woke up in a field of wildflowers. The patch he was laying on was dyed red in his own blood. He groaned and sat up weakly. He could smell nothing other than his own blood so he didn't notice Inuyasha and crew walking slowly closer to him. He heard their gasps as they saw him lying in the flowers, he wanted to cover up, he wanted to run away, but he couldn't move a singly inch, every cell in his body screamed in agony.

Inuyasha went over to him silently. He sniffed Sesshomaru before confirming to everyone that it was in fact him on the ground. Inuyasha pulled off his coat only to get yelled at by the miko. "_Inuyasha!_ What are you _doing_?! I thought you and him were enemies, why are you _helping_ him?" The miko shrieked in her normal and extremely irratating way that just made everyone in the vicinity want to shoot her.

"Shut up Kagome. I know we fight all the time but he is my brother." The miko started whining and complaining and the monk managed to shush her. Inuyasha wrapped Sesshomaru in the coat and scooped him up. Sesshomaru made a sound of pain and Inuyasha was silent. "We'll take him to Kaede's village." They all started their trek back to the old woman's village silently as Sesshomaru slowly fell back to sleep.

Owari~

I'm sorry that this update is so small but I really didn't have much time to do this. I have a bunch of stuff I need to do on other stories. Not to mension that I have my official muse. Hisoka is a character in my other story Sunshine and Fire and I just sort of fell for him so now he is going to be my motivation to write. Because of that, I'm bursting with ideas. I have a Sesshomaru mpreg story in mind for a one-shot and I wanted to start on that. I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I barely did anything. Sorrrrryyyyyyy.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaack! I'm sorry for briefly dying but I had to back to school and I had a ton of work to do but now I have a four day weekend so I'm hoping to update a bunch. This is all so far sort of a prologue, thats why all the chapters are short, I'm thinking that the story will start unraveling after this chapter! This is hopefully the last short chapter before the story gets going. Thank you to my three reviewers, VampireDoll666, HaruAngel06, and thewolf74, your reviews make me write faster as well as make write longer chapters.

Just so you all know, I re watched the Final Act of Inuyasha and now I'm hopefully going to manage to get most of the characters more in character.

Chapter 4: Dealing with a broken dog demon,a concerned hanyou, a bunch of whiny humans, and a loud fox kit.

Inuyasha was concerned to say the least. He was a little annoyed but he was too worried to get angry with someone. After finding Sesshomaru alone and bloody in a field he had insisted on bringing Sesshomaru to Kaede's village in order for her to check him over. Of course, Kagome had not been pleased with the descision but he really didn't care. He was more than a little annoyed with her right now but was too anxious to tell her off.

Inside Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru was either so traumatized that he could not function in anyway or he was just plain uncooperative. She was an old woman but she could tell somewhat that Sesshomaru had been raped but she guessed that he was both intensely traumatized as well as uncooperative. She sighed aloud. "Sesshomaru-dono, please respond, if you want any help then you must speak and give information of some sort." Sesshomaru started at her.

"I am ruined. Kill me." Sesshomaru stated this in a broken voice that was nothing like his normally cold yet proud tone. She gaped at him. "What happened?" Sesshomaru had turned to look at his sword. "I was kidnapped, raped, and then worst of all, I was found naked in a field by my lowly brother, the very last person I wanted to see me like that." Sesshomaru looked so fragile sitting there that Kaede wasn't sure what to say. "Who would you have wanted to find you in that state other than your brother?" Kaede was up and slowly going to get some more salve.

"No one. I would have bled to death in the field if he hadn't shown up. It would have been better if I was dead rather than alive." Sesshomaru fell silent once more. Kaede sighed. "Stay here please Sesshomaru-dono." She walked outside to go fetch Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got up and picked up his Tokijin. He pulled off the bandages she had put on him and cut them away before he slashed his sword against his wrist, watching happily as blood gushed.

Instantly Inuyasha smelled blood and ran right past Kaede who had been walking up to him. "Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha ignored her and ran into the hut, knocked the sword away and grabbed some bandages all so fast that Sesshomaru barely had time to blink. Sesshomaru was quiet for a few seconds be whispering "Korose." Inuyasha flinched. "No." He continued his duty of putting bandages on Sesshomaru.

Shippo then jumped in the room. He started to fling himself all around the room. "What the hell Shippo! Stop it." They had a staring contest before Kagome stomped in. "What the heck Inuyasha! You cant just run away like that!" Kagome shrieked like a siren as she entered. For the past few weeks Inuyasha had noticed she was much more annoying than usual but he ignored it. "Shut up Kagome." She was about to yell sit boy when Miroku came in and silenced her. "Please Kagome-sama, you must control yourself. Sesshomaru-sama needs help and we are going to help him. So please deal with your anger." Kagome huffed before walking out with Shippo.

"Thanks Miroku. She's been horrible lately." Miroku nodded. "I've noticed. Are you feeling any better Lord Sesshom- Lord Sesshomaru!" At Miroku's sudden worried tone Inuyasha looked to see Sesshomaru cutting his wrist that had been newly bandaged with his claws. Inuyasha dove forward and stopped him. "Sheesh what is going on with him?"

A few hundred feet away Kagura sat in the tree looking more than a little confused. She was looking at Kagome and knew that she was off. Then Kagome looked at her. She gasped as she saw familiar looking red eyes and wondered just what the hell was going on. With one last angry glance at Kagome she turned and flew away. Kagome smirked before she eyes went back to brown and she turned to talk to Sango.

Owari~ Hmmmmmm Foreshadowing huh? Whats wrong with Kagome? I came up with that seriously one second before I wrote it and I was like, "Holy crap this is the best fucking idea ever." Sesshy has gone suicidal Inuyasha is worried, Miroku is awesome, and Kagome is a bitch. The universe is in balance. FYI Korose means Kill me.


	6. Notice

Hi there everyone. You probably think that this is a knew chapter but it sadly is not. I've been having problems with continuing this story. I love the idea for it and I think it could be great but I feel like I couldn't do justice to a good idea like this. I wont be permanently stopping but I wont be writing on it for a while. I am working on another few fics so its only really this fic that i'm not really going to work on as much. I'm really sorry to all of you out there who are enjoying this story but I feel like its not good enough at all. I'm going to be posting other stuff today so I hope you'll check those out. Okay, enough rambling. I'll see you all the next time I write on this fic or on another fic. Bye bye T.T


End file.
